


Working Girl

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-22
Updated: 2012-07-22
Packaged: 2017-11-10 11:53:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/465972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few minutes ago he was turned on but now he was on fire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Working Girl

**Author's Note:**

> This came to me as I was walking home from work and since I barely write about these two characters as a ship anymore I thought it would be perfect for my four year fic anniversary. I will always love these two characters and the many places they can go in my head.

“Are you alright?”

“Yeah.” Emily looked at him as the Porsche pulled up to the hotel.

“Are you sure?” 

“Yeah, it was just a long day. It’s probably going to be a long night.”

She sighed, pulling a compact from her clutch purse and checked her makeup. She looked good; she looked better than she felt. That didn’t stop Emily from applying just a bit more lipstick. Men loved red lipstick. They really loved it on whores.

“We can just skip this.” Derek said. He turned the engine off and looked at her again. He knew sometimes he could be overprotective but it was his job. Even if it wasn’t his job he was always gonna be with his girls. They dealt with it and some even encouraged it. He might be the first person who gave a damn about them. “There's probably someone else we can call that will fit the client’s needs.”

“I don’t need to have mental energy to get a man’s cock hard and fuck him.” Emily replied. “It’s sad but true. I can do this. I’ll put on a show, be paid well for it, and I bet I’ll be back in the hotel bar before _The Daily Show_ comes on.”

“If anything seems even remotely fishy, you press that panic button you hear?”

“When is the last time I had to do that?”

Derek closed his eyes as he thought about it. He damn near killed that dude but it didn’t matter because that dude damn near killed her. He got off on choking women while fucking him. And maybe that would've been OK if they knew ahead of time. 

It also seemed he didn’t just want to make the girl unconscious. After Morgan beat him to a pulp he always wondered if the asshole picked another girl. Not everyone was high class…not every girl had muscle. He was probably naïve to think he scared dude straight. 

“Just test it, to make me feel better.”

Emily smiled, pushing the button on the side of her diamond encrusted Cartier watch. Derek’s beeper beeped and a light went off inside the Porsche. Everything was in working order; now it was time for her to go.

“How do I look?” she asked.

“As good as you always do. You’re seriously going to knock dude off his feet.”

“He might get off on that kind of thing. He requested red.”

“Go and get him. Be a tigress.”

“Seriously?” Emily smirked and raised her eyebrow.

“Just go, and try to have fun. Remember, one sign of something not feeling right, push the hell out of that button. What's the room number again?”

“I’ll be in 1524. I don’t look like a prostitute, do I?”

“No, but most of the suits in here will probably figure you are anyway. Fuck em, do you baby.”

She put on a smile and got out of the car. Stepping up on the curb, Emily knew people stopped to look at her. It wasn’t just the outfit, though a red sequined mini-dress and red alligator peep-toe heels were a head turner. One lucky bastard was going to see what she had on underneath it, which might be even hotter. 

She pushed a wavy raven strand behind her ear as she made her way into the King George Hotel. Washington DC was busy tonight; it was busy every night. Women in her line of work had schedules that rivaled those on Capitol Hill. Often they were in the employ of those on Capitol Hill. She’d been to her fair share of diplomatic shindigs. 

The great thing about Emily Prentiss is she’d been there as the daughter of privilege and an elite whore. It might make a great couple of chapters for the memoir one day. She couldn’t do this forever, even though her mother was in her 50s and she was assured the looks would hold out. This was just a temporary station, a way to make more money than she ever thought humanly possible. Sex sold. It sold very, very well.

Walking into the hotel, Emily went straight to the elevator. She didn’t look around the crowded lobby or care who was staring at her. She was in work mode now and though she spent a lot of time between the sheets, she was still all business. Pushing the 15th floor, she leaned against the wall and hummed to herself. She just hoped this guy was OK. She hoped he wasn’t greasy or smelly. 

She knew the sex would be pretty vanilla, they have to say up front if they want to give or receive the rougher stuff. It had been a long week; a little vanilla sex with a nice dude visiting from Poughkeepsie could be just what she needed to break the monotony. She listened to the sound of her expensive heels on the rug as she walked to Room 1524. Emily knew it was a junior suite; she took a deep breath and knocked on the door. When he opened it she put on her photograph smile. It was returned…his dimples were sexy.

“Hi.” He sounded a bit timid but his face didn’t convey it.

“Hey, can I come in?”

“Oh yes, of course.” He stepped away from the door and watched her walk over the threshold. Then he closed and locked it. “What's your name?”

“You can call me whatever you like.”

“You look…amazing.” He was still smiling as he leaned against the wall and drank her in with his eyes. He’d seen her on the website, a couple of pictures, but none of them did the flesh and blood woman any justice. Wow.

“What shall I call you?”

“You can call me Hotch.”

“Hotch?” she laughed a bit. “I like it, it’s mysterious.”

“I’ll call you Sophia because that’s your name on the website.”

“Is it? As I said you can call me whatever you'd like, you're paying for this. Speaking of, we may as well get the business out of the way so that we can get to the pleasure. I'm paid upfront.”

“Of course.”

He went further into the hotel room and Emily followed. It was a decent suite with a great view of the capital from this floor. Hotch went into a drawer and came out with a money clip. He peeled off $2500 dollars and handed it to her. Emily didn’t need to count it; she just put it in her purse.

“Can I offer you a drink?”

“I don’t drink anything that’s been opened but I’ll be happy to take something from the mini-bar if you don’t mind.”

“I don’t mind.”

He just watched her as she went about making herself a screwdriver. Then she sat down on the couch with her drink. She patted the cushion beside her and he sat down as well.

“Tell me what you like.” She said as she sipped the orange juice and vodka.

“I like sex. I may not be into all the crazy things that some men are into but I like sex.”

“Well I think we’re on the same page so far. Tell me what kind of sex you like.”

“I love foreplay.” His smile was almost shy. “I love to watch a beautiful woman undress. I love to be undressed. I love to be touched and touch in return. I love to hear a woman moan. I love her to get down on her knees and pleasure me.”

“Mmm, I like it already.” She laughed. “So is there anything you don’t like?”

“I don’t like when it’s over. I can go all night if permitted.”

“That’s gonna cost extra.”

“I figured. While you're damn beautiful I'm not entirely sure that all night is what I want quite yet.”

“Oh, is this an audition?”

“Let’s just call it an extended foreplay.”

Smiling, Emily put her drink on the table. She immediately got down on her knees and unzipped his perfectly starched black slacks. She loved a good blowjob though she wasn’t always fond of performing them on strangers. Foreign cock wasn’t quite her thing. 

But his was a behemoth and that peaked her interests. He was long and strong; she stroked him from base to tip. Hotch was enjoying himself already. He ran his fingers through her dark hair as he gently moved her head toward his lap.

“Put it in your mouth please.”

She didn’t need directions. When it came to sex so much of it was old hat. There were times when she just dialed it in but the customer never knew that. Even Emily’s bad performances were good. It was how she survived so long in the world…she could satisfy just about anyone. It looked like she was doing alright with the man known to her as Hotch.

“Oh God, yeah, mmm…” he gripped her hair tighter as his body melted into the couch. He was a cock man. The truth was that not all men were. He loved to have a beautiful woman wrap her lips around it and make him crazy. And Sophia was going to make him pass out. 

He would come soon and if he were naked she would help him along. There were at least 50 ways to make a man come how and when you wanted him to. It was always better without clothes. Tonight she would just have to keep going until he gave in and couldn’t take the pleasure anymore. Sadly, that wasn’t a very long time. 

Soon he was gasping, cursing some, pulling her hair, and coming like a teenage kid with a porno mag. Emily swallowed every drop, proper etiquette after all. A woman never spit. You either followed through to the end or only played long enough to prepare for fucking. Emily was a follow through girl. She kissed the tip and sat back on the couch. Smiling at him, she went back to her screwdriver.

“I hope that was to your satisfaction.” She said licking her lips.

“You're kidding right?” he laughed some and stood to adjust his clothing. When he held out his hand, she took it. “That was amazing. I truly hope it was just an introduction to how much fun we can have together.”

“You tell me what you want and I will give it to you. I’ll give you as little or as much as you like. This is your show and I'm the headlining act.”

“Do you sing?” He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. His kisses were hungry and passionate. “Do you dance?”

“I do what you want.”

“Come with me to the bedroom.” it was hard to stop kissing her. 

Hotch probably could’ve taken her right there on the floor. She was sexy as hell, she smelled good, and he wanted her naked. He wanted to see what the dress barely hid. He was already moving his hands up the smooth skin of her thighs as they kissed their way into the other room. There was more to come, he could feel it.

Emily pushed him away from her and got another view of his dimples. Then she turned her back to him.

“Do you mind unzipping me?” she asked. “I can't always reach.”

“It’s not a problem.” He pushed against her, his cock already hard again. This was the craziest and most awesome thing he’d ever done in his life. And as his fingers moved across all the sequins and silk, he slowly moved the zipper down her back. She pushed the straps down and the dress pooled at her feet. Stepping out of it, she turned again and was in his arms. “Do you like what you see?”

“Oh yeah. You are a very beautiful woman. I'm…it’s a little difficult to speak.”

“You don’t have to talk at all. We can just fuck. Tell me you wanna fuck me.”

“I wanna fuck you.”

“Can I undress you?” she asked, toying with his ugly maroon tie. 

That was one of her favorite colors, how could the tie be ugly. But it was and as her companion nodded dumbly, Emily went about getting rid of it. She threw it in the chair a few feet away. Then she slowly unbuttoned his designer shirt, sliding it off his shoulders, down his arms, and onto the floor. Hotch kicked off his shoes as she made short work of his belt, slacks, and trouser socks. 

They fell back on the bed, he in a pair of grey boxer briefs and Emily wearing a black corset and black string bikinis. There were scars on his body but she learned a long time ago not to ask too many questions. They were intriguing; looked like one might actually be a bullet wound. She ran all kinds of awesome scenarios in her head where Hotch was James Bond when he wasn’t fucking overpriced call girls. 

“Scars remind us of where we've been but don’t have to dictate where we’re going.” She whispered, running her tongue along a wound on his torso.

“I've been many places.” His nimble fingers unhooked every little hook on her corset and soon she was topless. OK so it wasn’t just the corset that made her breasts so perky. Hot damn.

“We have that in common.” She kissed him. 

“You're so beautiful.” He murmured between kisses. “I feel lucky tonight.”

“You're about to get lucky.” Emily grinned as she took his hands off her ass and held them above his head.

He wanted to take her from behind and told her so. The customer was always right. Emily crawled to the bottom of the huge bed, slipping out of her panties along the way. Hotch took them and stroked the satin across his face. He could get drunk off her scent. She smelled womanly…she smelled like a woman in heat. A few minutes ago he was turned on but now he was on fire.

“Tell me if I get too rough.” He gripped her hips and pulled her to him.

“I can handle it cowboy. Just make sure you saddle up before you take a long ride.”

Hotch laughed, reaching back for the condoms in the nightstand drawer. He knew the rules. Safety had to come first. She didn’t know what he might have and vice-versa. How much of a risk was she putting herself in even being alone with a strange man? The least he could do was not murder her or give her the clap. Not that he had any STDs but again, how would she know, they were strangers.

Shaking off thoughts of undesirable things, he leaned forward and sniffed the nape of her neck. It got him right back where he wanted to be. Then he pumped his cock a few times. It didn’t need the help but he wanted to be at full capacity.

“Just tell me one thing.” He asked, pushing her thighs apart and getting even closer.

“Ask it and I will.”

“What are you wearing? It’s making me crazy. It's making me want you more than anything I've ever wanted before.”

“It’s Vera Wang Sheer Veil. I'm glad you like it.”

Hotch nodded, sliding into her slow. He didn’t want to lose it before they even got started. But she was so hot, so tight; he sucked in his breath through clenched teeth as he started to move. He wanted to go slow, savor the feel of his body pressed against her. He wanted to hear her moan and grip the sheets underneath her. 

He wanted her to say ‘fuck me, fuck me, don’t you stop’. He wanted to ride her like a wild mare, tame her, make her surrender to his wants and needs and desires. He wanted her to scream, shout, and want him as much as he wanted her even if it only lasted for a moment. He wanted to thrust deep, stroke her clit, squeeze her breast, kiss her neck, and grip her hips. He wanted to come with a mighty roar and then lie there, sweating, breathless, and deep inside of her.

“Oh God.” She whispered, taking his hand and kissing it.

“Yeah.” he still hadn't gotten his breath back but he didn’t really give a damn. “You're amazing.”

“You're not too bad yourself handsome.” Emily pulled away slowly and let him slide out. Then she turned in his arms, kissing him. She moaned when he ran his fingers through her hair. “You want to rest a little or maybe take a bath.”

“We are a little sweaty,” he smiled and kissed her again. “A bath sounds nice.”

“I’ll run it.” she got out of the bed, not seeming to mind walking around the room naked. Hotch surely appreciated it. Her body was still flushed from their lovemaking. It was a damn sexy look. “Can I make you a drink?” 

“There's some Hennessey in the sitting area.”

“Cognac and bubbles…this is going to be a fun night Hotch.”

“Believe me, it already has been. You said all night was extra.”

“Mmm hmm.” She nodded.

“Tell me how much six weeks would cost.”

Emily couldn’t believe what she was hearing. Was he serious? Who the hell did she look like, Julia Roberts? He was hot but he didn’t look like Richard Gere to her. Emily kept her poker face; she always kept her poker face.

“Most men would have to drain their 401K accounts.”

“I'm not most men.”

“You'll have to speak with my boss but I can stay tonight if you'd like.”

“I would, but you're going to need your rest. I hope the fun has only just begun.”

***


End file.
